The foe and friend life'twins sisters
by Mellianna
Summary: Et si la vie de Harry et de Ginny après la guerre ne s’était pas passer comme dans l’épilogue du septième tome. Et si ils s’étaient séparés après l'accouchement emportant une de leurs filles avec eux. Ils ne voulaient plus jamais se revoir, mais le des


**Prologue**

A la fin de la guerre, Harry se remit en question. Il se demandait ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, maintenant que la lutte contre VOLDEMORT était vraiment terminée, maintenant qu'il était enfin libre.

Il avait toujours voulu être auror, mais était-ce toujours le cas ?

Il en doutait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, autrefois il avait un but, survivre, se battre contre VOLDEMORT, contre le mal, ou tout du moins essayer.

Il ne faisait plus confiance au ministère, et avait refuser de nombreux postes, dans de nombreux domaines, qu'on avait pu lui proposer ses derniers temps.

Il avait repris peu à peu sa relation avec Ginny, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée.

Elle le réconfortait et avec elle, il reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie.

On les avait convoqué en septembre, Hermione, Ron et lui, pour leurs faire passer leurs aspics. ASPIC, qu'ils eurent avec plus ou moins de mal, mais toujours avec succès.

Hermione, elle, avait bûché presque sans s'arrêter pendant tout l'été et les y avait forcé à faire de même.

A la rentrée, Ginny retourna à Poudlard, seule, pour faire sa dernière année.

Harry et Hermione furent contactés par l'armée moldue Anglaise, pour effectuer leur service militaire.

Chose du à une loi qui avait été votée par le parlement Anglais, causée par d'étranges événements et attentats en tous genres, ces derniers mois.

Harry et Hermione étant d'origine Moldue, ils étaient reconnus dans cette même communauté, chose que Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas.

Et pour cause, le ministère de la magie reconnaissait tous les sorciers, peu importe où ils vivaient ou de quelle origines ils étaient. Ce qui n'était naturellement pas le cas pour celui des moldus, auquel il fallait entre autre des papiers d'identités.

Harry et Hermione, apprenant que le service militaire était obligatoire l'effectuèrent, pendant la date prévu, soit de 6 à 8 mois de formation continue.

Ron peu enchanté par cette histoire, décida de rentrer chez les aurors.

A la fin de sa septième année, Ginny qui avait également obtenue ses ASPICS avec succès, décida de rentrées à l'école de Médicomagie, pour effectuer des études de guérisseuse.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry à qui l'armée avait bien plus, s'y engagea.

Il reçu une offre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, s'engager dans l'armée Américaine moldue en tant que pilote d'aéronavale, métier qu'il avait découvert il y a peu de temps, lors de son service militaire, et pour lequel il éprouvé une certaine envie.

Mais il y avait une condition, il avait récemment appris qu'il existait une armée sorcière secrète, basée sur le système moldu, plus précisément celui Américains.

Leurs compétences étaient utilisées en générale pour les affaires à hauts risques, elle secondait les aurors qui eux était «sous le feu des projecteurs», comme Harry aimait si bien le faire remarquer, alors qu'elle restait dans l'ombre.

Et bien entendue, il devait s'y engageait et il serait détaché pour une mission d'infiltration dans la NAVY, et où la raison n'était connue que du chef de l'armée en question, autant dire que le secret était bien gardé.

Quelques temps après la fin de la première année de Ginny, Harry et elle se marièrent.

Un an et demie plus tard Ginny se retrouva enceinte. Sa grossesse se passa sans encombre, les deux futurs parents étant au comble du bonheur.

Mais cela ne dura malheureusement pas. En effet, ils eurent une violente dispute quelques jours seulement avant l'accouchement de Ginny.

Résultat, ils se séparèrent après l'accouchement, où ils eurent des jumelles qu'ils appelèrent Lilly et Alison.

Mais cela ne régla pas leurs problèmes, bien au contraire, puisqu'ils se séparaient toujours et qu'en plus Harry partit avec Lilly.

Ils avaient décidés sur un coup de tête, de ne plus jamais se voir et étant particulièrement têtus tout les deux, ils décidèrent d'élever leur filles séparément.

Sans plus aucun contact entre eux, c'est à dire sans révéler à leur fille l'identité du parent qui leurs manquaient ni qu'elles avaient une jumelle.

Mais quinze ans plus tard, alors, que Harry vivait avec Lilly principalement à San Diego, en Californie.

Il dû réapparaître au grand jour chez les sorciers, ne menant qu'une « petite vie tranquille » chez les moldus. Enfin... «Petite vie tranquille», ce n'est pas comme ça que la plupart des gens aurait caractérisée sa nouvelle vie.

La raison évoquée pour son grand retour en Angleterre, fut qu'il monta en grade, c'est-à-dire qu'il passa de capitaine de corvette à capitaine de Vaisseau (grade situé entre le commandant et le Colonel).

En effet, officiellement, il travaillait pour la Marine des Etats-Unis, plus précisément dans la NAVY.

Officieusement, il faisait des missions, souvent qualifiait périlleuse, par Hermione, en outre, pour le compte de l'armée où il y était Capitaine.

Mais il était plutôt content, voir même très content, de son travail, car il travaillait pour la NAVY (Armée de l'air), et cela lui permettait de voler.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme volait sur un balai, comme au Quiditch, mais il volait comme même et dans un avion des, «Tomcat» en général.

De ce fait, Lilly, qui allait Dumstrang, va devoir aller à Poudlard.

En effet Harry avait choisi de s'effacer, «se couper du monde», pour élever seul sa fille.

Il n'y avait qu'Hermione de sa vie d'avant, comme il l'appelait, qui savait, à tout moment, où il était.

Ron lui reparlait, mais si il était «redevenu» ami, il concevait parfaitement que son meilleur ami soit plus présent auprès de Ginny que de lui, car c'est ce qu'il souhaitait, qu'elle ne soit pas seule, qu'elle soit entourée de sa famille, même après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, enfin ... Surtout après ce qui s'était passé ...

Au contraire de Ginny, qui, elle, était restée près de sa famille (qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas compris leur décision de se séparer et encore moins de séparer les jumelles).

Ainsi que leurs amis, qui eux non plus n'avaient pas compris mais ils avaient essayé, tous autant qu'ils sont de les résonner, mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard.

Ils avaient presque du choisir entre les deux.

Certains l'avaient accepté, ne s'étant pas résigné à ne plus voir les jumelles et donc n'intervenant pas dans leurs histoires, restant tout simplement amis avec eux et ne parlant plus à l'autre de la personne manquante, dont le sujet était tabou.

Certain encore, tout particulièrement Hermione n'avait accepté aucune de ses conditions, ni de l'un ni de l'autre, où elle argumenta farouchement qu'elle ne laisserai pas tomber Harry, son presque frère de sang, son frère de coeur pour rien au monde.

Elle se disputa d'ailleurs avec Ron sur ce sujet lui disant que Harry était son meilleur ami, que ce n'était pas par ce que s'était sa soeur qu'il devait s'en mêler et qu'il devait les laissé régler leurs histoires, seul.

Mais elle ne changea pas d'avis pour autant, allait de nombreuses fois voir Harry et Lilly, peu importe où ils se trouvaient, que se soit en Amérique, en Asie car ils voyageaient quelque peu avec le travail d'Harry.

Hermione aimait bien aller les voir, sa lui faisait du bien et en plus elle s'occupai de Lilly pendant que son père travaillait ou passait un moment avec eux deux.

C'est ainsi que Alisson grandit entouré de sa famille, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais une personne lui manquait son père, ce père qu'elle n'avait pas connu, qu'on abordé pas, qui était tabou.

Elle alla donc étudier à Poudlard et se fie des amies en tant que Alisson WEASLEY.

Á l'aube de sa cinquième année de nouvelles personnes vont faire leurs entrées qu'elles en seront leurs réactions ?


End file.
